Generally, a car antenna is connected to a car Hi-Fi set in order to provide effective receiving of electromagnetic waves from broadcasting stations. As a result, a specific plug for such an antenna must be provided for the installation of the aerial.
The conventional type of aerial plug as shown in FIG. 3, which comprises an electrical cord (a) with a core (f) and encloses a conductive portion (d) with an insulative housing (g). At the connection of said conductive portion (d) and electrical core (a), the end of conductive portion (d) is hammered to form a plurality of indentations which enforce the fastening of the connection. Furthermore, the connection of the electrical cord (a) is accomplished by welding the core of electrical core (a) with pin (f) at one end, while the earth wire (net-like structure) (not shown) of the electrical cord is connected to the end of conductive portion (d). Hence, the prior art plug possesses the following drawbacks:
(i) The prior art plug is too rigid and lacks resilency, therefore, it may be dislocated due to extreme vibration when a car is moving.
(ii) The external surface of the plug has no gripping means, therefore, to plug into a socket of a Hi-Fi set is inconvenient.